Well that happened
by Oblivious night
Summary: Why can't I remember what happened last night? Did I drink too much again. Am I really here in Soul's bed? Ugh! Think what happened?
1. Well that happened

Im not sure how it happened, or what I was thinking. Maybe I drank a little too much, maybe he said the right thing to me that night I'm honest not 100% sure. All I knew was here I was wide awake laying in Soul's bed.

I turn to my side; glancing at the clock, 3:00 a.m, witching hour. My brain is racing at what managed to happen in the last 24 hours. Soul and I got into a huge fight... over what though? No idea. Tsubaki told me that day the reason me and Soul fight so often is because we don't express what we really feel. She assumes we're in love. Maybe she's right, I am laying in Soul's bed with what seems to be nothing on right now, or maybe I drank too much. What else happened last night...Oh, I managed to talk Tsubaki into going to the bar with me. And we looked hott with 2 T's. She listened to me go on and on about all the things Soul was doing at home that was making me angry. She also managed to keep me from noticing that Soul had turned up at the bar with Black Star. Now that i think about it I bet the two of them set it up, ever since they started "dating" they've been telling Soul and me that we love each other and shit. Frustrating I tell you what.

I remember Soul came up to me after a bit to apologize to me, and to buy me a drink. We started talking and laughing; it turned into a real good time. Ah, then he challenged me into taking shots with him, saying he could handle more than me. He lost i remember that, I believe I was able to take two shit more then him. Though the lack of memories from the night could mean differently. Concentrating hard I didn't notice that Soul wrapped his arms around me and started mumbling in his sleep. Once I starting hearing the things he was saying I felt the warm blush creep across my face. He was talking about me. Said he was really glad i finally figured out why he was always leaving things about the apartment. He liked watching me bend down to pick them up. Listening to him mumble things like so I drifted back to sleep. I guess whatever happened last night wasn't to bad if I get to sleep next to Soul.


	2. Morning Soul

Last night with Maka was a complete blur but im 85% sure I told her I was in love with her. I hope she drank enough that she forgot what went down; only way to find out is to get outta bed I guess. At least I know she slept in here all night since she is still here.

_Soul sneaks out of bed without stirring Maka and makes his way down the hall to take a shower. Maka hearing the water turn on wakes up startled she isnt in her own bed. Slowly the nights event continue to play in her head. She slept with Soul and they not only canoodled but she is sure they had sex. And from the bite marks she sees on her neck it was pretty rough. She cant remember everything, but she knows she's feeling lustful thinking about what went down, so she slinks off to "join" Soul in the shower. _

Surprised when the shower opens Soul stands still and there with all his glory Maka's eyes drink him in.

"What you couldn't wake me for some morning fun?"

"Maka do you even remember last night events?" "No, but I remember it being super fun." She forcefully grabs Soul and kisses him deeply. Shocked but not enough to react Soul pushes Maka against the shower wall. "Are you sure you want to do this sober Maka?" a moan was the only reply he gets. Growling as he feels all the blood rushing to the right places he starts biting at Maka's neck. Not softly I might add, but Maka starts squirming at how numb he is making her. Soul makes his way downwards pausing at her rose bud breast. Another moan escapes Maka's lips."Soul, i need more. Please give me more" Hearing her he smiles and using his hand he begins to rub her clit.

Without realizing it she begins slipping. Soul grabs her by her ass and hisses as she tries grabbing onto him with her nails. "Maka, i think im gonna have to move you elsewhere. Being as clumsy as you are i like to keep you conscious"

Sweeping her up in one quick motion and in a blur she gets thrown onto Souls bed again. Without any pausing or break Soul gets back to work, but this time he's managed to have his whole face at her entrance.

**Blair comes home hearing moans down the hall "Nope." And just like that leaves.**

"Soul, oh god, yes!" Cumming all over his face and sheets Soul smiles "You ready for more?" he asks touching his shaft and stroking himself once. Drooling a little Maka just nods, but before Soul can even try pushing it inside Maka has flipped it around on him.

"What? How? Oh my god, fuck, damn Maka" as she takes him in fully and doesnt go easy on him one bit. Her head flips back from the pleasure, and Soul just soaks in her all in. "Maka, fuck, Maka I love you."

Just as quickly as she began she stops. Staring Soul straight in the face all serious. "Soul, I have always loved you. I may not remember everything from last night that went down, but I know now that whatever it was made me realize how much I loved you."

Maka begins blushing on top of Soul. "Maka you're so beautiful." He flips her over and begins to move and kiss her neck. Little moans escape Makas lips. Slowly Soul starts picking up the pace and her moans get louder and louder.


	3. Even Better

_Maka's moaning gets louder and louder as Soul gets faster and harder_.

He flips her around with her ass up and head down on the bed. Making the bed shake back and forth. "Soul, oh god, Soul, fuck me!"

This lasted longer than either one of them thought it would. Laying there in Soul's bed Maka couldn't be any happier then something started nagging at her, Black Star and Tsubaki were right...how could they be right? How could what they said be so so true. She loved Soul more than she ever thought she loved anything.

"Soul, they were right. I am totally crazy for you."

"What're you talking about Maka?"

"Black Star and Tsubaki, they were right."

"Well we can pretend to hate each other more often if it continues to end the way it did today. If you want."

Giggling and blushing all at once. "Soul I wouldn't mind that because this was...this was something else, but I wouldnt mind people seeing us as...you know a couple."

"Maka I would like nothing more than to take you out for real." He pauses "As long as I get to take you home like this again."

She hits his chest "your damn right you will." She giggles some more and hide her face in his chest.

"Are you acting embarrassed because you know I think its adorable?"

"What!? No. I am embarrassed."

"Maka, you're laying naked in my bed, we just went at it for what." he glances at the clock 5:00 p.m "God Damn, all day and last night...oh man last night I think might've been more intense."

"You remember last night? Cuz I dont remember anything after my last shot."

"Oh? Well I can try to jog your memory if your interest love?"

A brightness covers her whole face.

"Soul I would like that, but i am starving...can we eat first?"

Wiping his face off he says "you know you're right I can go for some more"

She hits him playfully..."I'm serious Soul, we've been at it all day without pause," she bites her bottom lip, making Soul growl lowly. "Dammit Maka I cant think of food when I've got you here, naked, hair undone, wrapped up in MY bed."

"We can move it to my bed if you want? I mean we did sorta trash your room and you know how angry that gets me when you dont clean up."

"Maka if its going to get you that angry I'm never cleaning a thing again."

She kisses him softly and whispers "good"

Soul growls a little "your going to get me going again woman, I thought you wanted some food. Otherwise I'm gonna give you some more protein."

"I'll take your protein, after you make me a sandwich"

Soul laughs and gets up outta bed "You know it's technically your turn to make dinner."

Smiling up at him "yeah, but I wanted to watch your naked butt get out of bed."

Throwing on some shorts "isnt that what I'm suppose to be saying to you love?"

"whoops, beat you to it." Soul shakes his head with a huge grin on his face "What do you wanna eat?"

"surprise me, and I'll meet you in my room...but lose the shorts" She jumps outta his bed and runs down the hall to her room only to pause in her doorway looking back at Soul.

Taken back by this he has this dumbfounded look on his face.

"you little shit head"


	4. And then

Soul makes some food before he enters Maka's room, expecting her to be laying in her bed with a book in her face. That isn't what he walks into...there with her ass up in the air and her head down on the bed butt naked is how he finds her.

"oh, fuck" almost dropping all of the food he brought in because of what he sees. "I thought you wanted food before we went again" "changed my mind what can I say" Smirking he puts the food down and goes straight to her bed; he could feel himself becoming more and more excited. "well then I am taking my damn time again" he nips at her butt and she squeaks startled by it. Grabbing her ass he squeezes and smacks it. Maka moans a bit from it and it just encourages Soul. He lends down again not to nip at her bum but instead to stick his face right at her core."Maka you smelled delicious" he manages to growl out as his tongue flicks out and enters her. Maka moans uncontrollably as Soul eats her grabbing her ass and spreading her more. He licks up and a surprising gasps come out on Maka. He inserts his tongue inside a new cavern, hearing her moans getting louder from it, he proceeds. Taking his fingers and fingering her at the same time he eats her ass.

"Soul, I'm...I'm gonna cum" he pumps quicker with tongue and fingers hearing this. "SOOUUL!!" Eagerly lapping up her juices with a smile on his face. "Damn Maka that...that was so good I want more desert before dinner" he jumps up and puts his member right at her entrance teasing her first. "you want this Maka?" "God yes, please" "beg for it then hun" he says right into her ear. "Soul please. Please fuck me. I need it." "mmmmm with pleasure" he slips in with ease finding his rhythm with no problem. Maka mews under him as he goes harder into her. He pulls completely out of her flipping her so he can look her in her face. Pulling her legs up above his shoulders he inserts himself again...finding her sweet spot. "Soul. Fuck. "You feel so good. Don't stop." "I wasnt planning on it" he quickens his pace. Watching her face contort into the best things he had ever seen."I love you Maka, I will always love you" he watches as her face turns a shade of red. It was at that moment Soul knew he was going to marry her one day. Soul leans in so his head is by her ear "Maka you are mine." He then bites her neck claiming her.


End file.
